You're only mine (Kagami x Reader fanfic)
by RayTaiga
Summary: Seirin has new opponent in the fight for the Winter cup - the Ryuuou team. Their play is unpredictable and violent - a really bad combination, isn't it? Will Seirin beat them?


It was already dark outside but we were still in the basketball gym. The boys were playing their last game for the day preparing for next day match with Ryuuou high. Riko and I were worried because this team is famous of its violent plays. Sure the Seirin team had faced this kind of players already but it still wasn't relieving.

I was sitting on the bench next to Riko and was preparing some papers for tomorrow when I sensed two large hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see Kagami smiling tiredly.

"You've been writing those papers for three hours straight. Don't you need some break?" he hugged me from behind and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Nah, I'm good. How about you, babe? You look completely wiped out."

"I've been worse."

"I can agree on that." I heard a voice next to me and I barely jumped out as I spotted the blue-haired boy sitting next to me.

"Gosh, Kuroko-kun, please stop doing that! You'll give me a heart attack someday!" I said with a hand placed on my heart.

"You'll get used to it." murmured Kagami.

"Enough for today, guys! Now pack your stuff and take some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" shouted Riko. The boys stopped playing and sighted in relief. Kagami kissed my head once more and together with Kuroko and the rest of the team went to the dressing room.

"How is my favorite manager?" Riko sat next to me and looked at the papers. "Ah, (F/N)-chan this is amazing! I can really rely on you!"

"It's nothing really… I'm glad I can help."

"Have I already told you that I love you?" she tapped me on the head and took the papers. "Go home. You need some rest, too. You worked enough for today."

"Thanks, Riko-senpai. See you tomorrow!" I said as I left the gym and took my stuff with me.

I waited outside for Kagami. I yawned and my eyelids became to close. Yeah, I was exhausted as fuck and my boyfriend was still lingering in the man's dressing room. Finally he came out with some of the other players.

"What took you so long? I'm dying here for some sleep…"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Of course not! I'm an independent strong woman… Woah! Put me down!"

"You're cute when you're angry." he smiled making me blush a little. "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Kagami-kun, (F/N)-chan!" the boys said and waved at us.

"So, where are we going? Your place or mine?"

"Yours. It's closer. Now can you put me down, please? I can walk by myself."

"Sure… But after we get home."

We reached his house and he finally put me down. It was comfortable to be carried around by his big muscular hands although I wouldn't stop shaking. He opened the front door and we both entered the house. I was so tired that I immediately removed my shoes and even my outer clothes leaving myself only in my underwear. I saw Kagami smiling devilishly and in a second he was already behind me, his hands around my waist.

"(F/N) you are driving me wild."

"Is that so, kitty?"

"You know you really turn me on calling me that…" he pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. He then started to place butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Not this time, Taiga." I put a finger on his mouth and pushed him off me. "I am completely exhausted today…"

"But…"

"You need a rest too you know…"

"Fine." he released me. "But tomorrow after the game you are all mine…" he hissed in my year and licked his lips.

"Deal."

I woke up the next morning and sleepily checked the place next to me on the bed. It was empty. My little kitty was gone. 'Maybe he's in the kitchen cooking one of his surprise breakfasts.' I thought and got out of bed heading fast to the kitchen. He was an awesome cook and would always wear an apron with 'kiss the cook' written on it. Sadly, he wasn't there either. Instead I found a sandwich with a note saying:

 _I'm out with Kuroko for new sneakers._

 _Love you, babe_

 _Kagami_

"Oww, he is so sweet…" I said to myself smiling. It was still 1 p.m. and the match was after four hours. I took a shower and dressed up then ate the delicious sandwich that my baby had made me. As I was still eating my phone rang showing Riko's face on the screen.

 _"_ _Hello, (F/N)-chan! How are you today?"_

"I'm fine. Thanks. What's up Riko-senpai? Why are you calling?"

 _"_ _Actually, I wanna ask you for a favor…"_

"What is it?"

 _"_ _Ya know the cookies you made for the last game?"_

"Yeah. You liked them?"

 _"'_ _Course I liked them! And that's why I want you to cook them today for the boys. Can you?"_

"Of course."

 _"_ _You're golden!"_

"Oh, come on! It's nothing."

 _"_ _I should be going. Thank you for everything. See you on the match!"_

"Bye!"

I sighed. Not that I didn't want to make them but oh gosh I felt so lazy. Yet I quickly found the ingredients and started to cook the cookies. They turned out really nice. I even ate two or three of them. I looked at the clock and it already was half past four.

"Shit! I must be going or I'll be late." I hurriedly got out of the house putting the box of cookies in my handbag. I fastened my steps even though I was on my high heels and tried really hard to not fall. Soon enough I could see the large building where the match took place.

I ran through the hall straight to Seirin's dressing room because I was already late. I didn't even waste a second to search for it because I knew where it was since I've been here many times.

As I was just about to enter I heard an irritating catcalling from behind. 'What the-'

"Hello there, cutie. Wanna hang out with me?" I turned and just a few steps away there was a tall man with dark hair and a creepy smile on his face. His upper body was covered in tattoos making him look even scarier. He was in a basketball kit with big "Ryuuou" writing on it.

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend." I said trying to not sound irritated. Boys have always been flirty around me and it's really annoying. Well most of them. Of course there was and good boys who weren't like this but the one standing there in front of me sure wasn't one of them.

"Well, I can't see him around…"

"Oh, you'll see him. He's Seirin's best player and he'll kick your ass on the match."

"So he is my opponent then, huh? I'm Takahiro Aoba. The captain of Ryuuou team. And what's your name, beauty?"

"None of your business." I pouted and turned my back to him. Just as I reached to open the dressing room's door he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. He was still smiling but even creepier (if this was possible) and his face were inches away from mine.

"Get off me, bastard!"

"You sure are a really nasty girl…" he said looking at my décolletage. 'What a jerk…'

"Get lost, asshole!" I tried to push him off, but he was much stronger, after all he was an athlete.

"What if I don't wanna?" he leant to kiss me but I pushed his face with my hand making him angry.

"Kagami!" I screamed knowing my beloved one was on the other side of the wall and he could hear me. Sadly there was no response. The black-haired bastard caught both my hands and smiled. I had the shivers down my spine.

"No one can hear you, cutie. You're all mine now." I was about to cry when suddenly the door opened with a bang and a familiar redhead showed up.

"I told you I heard her voice calling…" Kuroko said as he walked out with Kagami.

"Kagami!" I screamed already crying. They both turned around shocked. Kagami's face became so damn red that his hair color couldn't compare to it.

"Get off her!" Kagami shouted and grabbed Takahiro by the shirt. He tried to punch him but the others from Seirin showed just in time to prevent the fight. Hyuuga and Izuki held Kagami while he screamed and cursed the bastard. Riko hugged me and gave me a handkerchief to wipe off my tears.

"You little piece of –"

"Kagami! That's enough!" Riko shouted. "You can beat him at the court!"

"She's right. We could get disqualified for fighting." said Hyuuga.

Takahiro laughed and leant over to Kagami whispering something. Taiga suddenly became even angrier and with all his strength he pushed back his teammates. He jumped over the guy. He tried to punch him once more but then I ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"That's enough, Kagami-kun." I whispered. "I don't want you to get disqualified because of me."

He immediately calmed down hearing my voice then turned around to face me and caressed my cheek.

"Are you okay, babe?" he said softly and kissed me on the forehead. I just nodded and hugged him tighter. Kagami's embrace have always made me feel safe and calmed me down. He gave a sign to his teammates and they left us alone heading to the court. He turned to Takahiro and frowned.

"You're lucky that the rules are protecting you. But if I see you around her one more time I'll beat your ass up for real."

"We shall see, Taiga."

The game had started and I've never seen Kagami so concentrated. He was in his best form and was better than ever – his dunks were stronger and his jumps higher. Even his teammates noticed the change in his behavior. Riko and I were sitting on the bench both fascinated by his excellent play. He was the most energetic one out there and Kuroko was right behind him. They were the best duo ever and I even saw Kuroko smiling. It was rarely to see him with a smile on his face (or whatever emotion).

Eventually the game was won by our team with 10 points more than Ryuuou. The Seirin players were smiling and cheering and even picked up Kagami and Kuroko on their shoulders.

I looked over to see the other team and they clearly didn't take the loss really well. They looked pretty angry which actually made me feel great. Takahiro was the angriest of them all. He kicked the chairs on their side of the court. He looked at me with a pissed off face and said something but I couldn't figure out what exactly was it. I sensed two hands hugging me from behind and a familiar smell of sweat and Old Spice deodorant.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I heard my boyfriend's whisper in my ear.

"I am but what about you?" I smiled and turned to face him.

"You're one really bad girl…" he pushed my body closer to his and kissed me passionately. "I should punish you once we get home…"

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, we'll leave without you!" shouted Hyuuga from the other side of the court. We both laughed and followed the rest of the team to the dressing room. Riko and I sat in the lobby to wait for the boys to get changed.

"What a game, don't you think (F/N)-chan?"

"Yeah, our boys moped the floor with Ryuuou."

"Hey, what happened to the cookies?"

"Oh, they're here." I picked the box of cookies out of my handbag. "Oh, no! They are smashed… Sure it's that bastard's fault."

"Don't worry, (F/N)-chan. I'm sure they're delicious."

"Just like you, baby." we heard a familiar disgusting voice. The Ryuuou team was just crossing the room and Takahiro winked at me. "See you later, sweety."

"He's so disgusting." I said looking the other way.

"The bastard's askin' for it." I heard Hyuuga say from behind. "Kagami you have my permission to beat his ass."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Hyuuga." I turned to Riko as she slowly stood from the couch. 'Oh fuck… She's pissed…'

"Come here for a second." her eyes darkened and she pointed her finger at him.

"C-couch…" the whole Seirin team was trembling watching Hyuuga slowly step up towards her. 'Poor Hyuuga… I'll miss him…'

"Y-yes Riko?" the fear was written on his face. She grabbed him by the ear and screamed at him to not support Kagami. She then threw him down on the floor only to stretch his legs to his back. The poor Junpei cried out of pain and the whole team sat there terrified by their couch.

"Does someone else want to say something?!" she asked but the boys didn't say a word. "I thought so." she let go of Hyuuga leaving him growling in pain on the floor. "Pick him up. We're leaving."

Koganei and Izuki quickly did as they were told and we all walked out. For our great surprise the whole Ryuuou team was there. The players were standing in line blocking our way and their gaze was focused on me and Kagami.

"I thought you'd never show up." said Takahiro with that damned smile on his face.

"I will rip off that smile from your ugly face." Kagami said furiously.

"Ne, Taiga… Wanna finish our fight?"

"Kagami no." I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "Please, let's get out of here."

"I'm sorry but no. He touched you and he will pay for it." he said furiously and turned to face his opponent. "Bring it on, bastard!"

He took off his bag and gave it to me with his sweater. Actually, he threw them at me.

"Hey, I'm not a hanger, Bakagami!"

"There won't be any fight." shouted Riko. "Kagami pick up your things from (F/N). We're leaving. Now."

"Ha, and this flat woman commands you? What losers!"

"What did you say?!" the couch looked at him more pissed than ever.

"Oh no…" we all sighed knowing what will follow.

"Kagami…" she said turning to face him. "Crush him." He seemed taken aback but he eventually rolled up his sleeves.

"That's what I was waiting for." smiled Kagami.

"But Riko-senpai…" I tried to say, really worried that he would be the one crushed at the end.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be quick." Kagami pulled me in his arms and kissed me like it was our last kiss. He then stood in front of me and faced his opponent. Takahiro smiled.

"Remember what I told ya before the game?"

"I couldn't forget such a thing. Not everyday somebody tells me he'd fuck hard my girlfriend if he was on my place." 'What the fuck?!' all the people stared in shock at his words even the Ryuuou team.

"I can't believe you said such a thing out loud…" I facepalmed amazed of my boyfriend's stupidity.

"Are we gonna fight or just talk bullshit?" the black-haired bastard grinned.

"I was just thinking the same thing." answered Kagami with a determined look in his eyes. 'Oh my dear God… I don't wanna watch this.' I thought as they came closer to each other. I put my hands on my eyes but something incited me to put them down again. Just then Kagami punched with all his strength Takahiro and I think he broke his nose. He then laid down to avoid the brunet's punch. I was so scared. The next time he may not miss. And he didn't – the next thing I saw was my beloved one holding his stomach. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Oh god was that blood on his hand?! I was about to faint. Good thing that Kuroko was there to catch me. He helped me sit on the steps and gave me some water. But still I couldn't remove the picture out of my mind.

"Looks like your babygirl's not alright…" I heard Takahiro say and then I heard a loud scream. Then I turned only to see my boyfriend lying on the ground growling in pain. Takahiro laughed hysterically together with his teammates.

"I think the win is mine. So is she…" he looked at me with his disgusting smile.

'That bastard.' I was about to stand up, even thought I could barely walk, and beat him up myself.

"Over my dead body!" Kagami kicked the damn brat so hard that he fell too. Then he lied over Takahiro and started to punch him in the face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." after every word he would punch him until the brunet fell unconscious. Kagami stood up leaving the boy lying and came to me giving me his hand. I took it and stood up next to him.

"You okay?"

"Baka!" I shouted almost crying. "I told you to not do this! He hurt you!" I put my hand on the end of his lips where there was still a little blood.

"Hehe, it's just a scratch. It will heal by tomorrow." he hugged me tight. "I would never give you to someone else. You're mine and mine only."

After that we split up with the rest of Seirin's team and went to his place together. Just as we entered his apartment he pushed me to the wall and smiled devilishly.

"You didn't forget about our deal, did you?"

"I wait for it all day long." I smiled and bit my lower lip. He took me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom where we spent the night.


End file.
